


Come On

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to go to bed, but Connor tries to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

“Come on, Oliver,” Connor says into the crook of Oliver’s neck.

“Connor, no,” he says, pulling away from him, trying to get up off the couch, “I have to wake up early tomorrow. Go in for a meeting at 7 AM…”

But Connor, having none of it, tugs him back down onto the couch by his waist, “Who cares? Skip it.” He kisses under Oliver’s ear, sucking lightly on the skin there.

“I- I can’t skip it,” Oliver continues to protest, but he leans into Connor, letting him kiss over his skin.

“Then go to bed late,” Connor says, moving to straddle Oliver’s lap, “I’ll buy you a cup of coffee tomorrow morning.” He reaches down to start unbuttoning Oliver’s shirt quickly with nimble fingers.

Oliver tries to protest a little more, but Connor’s hands over his chest feel just too good; he knows he won’t be going to sleep anytime soon anyway. “Fine,” Oliver gives in, grabbing Connor’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss, “but we do what I want to do."


End file.
